


Touch-Starved

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Boredom, Comedy, F/F, Internet is for porn, Search History, Suspicions, Touch-Starved, my attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Sam isn't happy to find someone had used his laptop to look up porn. Meanwhile, reader is being suspiciously quiet.





	Touch-Starved

The only reason you agreed to help the Winchester out on their newest case was Rowena. She was sold as soon as the brothers promised her a favor, and no amount of pleading or begging was going to change her mind. So you went with her.

The case turned out to be rather serious – enough to get Castiel and Crowley involved, as well – but people dying horrific deaths didn't make the research any less dull. Going through one dusty book after the other in the bunker's library wasn't your ideal way to spend the day.

Touch starved, and doing basically nothing, it's easy for a girl to get certain cravings.

"Alright," Sam suddenly said, shooting a look at each person in the room. His lips were tight, his expression that of annoyance mixed with tranquil fury. "Which one of you touched my laptop?"

His eyes settled on Dean.

The elder Winchester sighed. "I wasn't anywhere near your laptop," he said defensively.

Sam's eyes narrowed.  _"_ _Someone,_ _"_  he emphasized the word, throwing a suspicious glance at his brother, "was on a porn site, searching the keywords 'MILF', 'Scottish', and 'redhead'."

Rowena's features twisted into an expression of disgust, her eyes scanning the room in search of the guilty party.

You hid your face in your hands, trying to hide your embarrassment.

"Dude, it wasn't me," Dean snorted.

No one seemed to believe him.

"She's not even my type!"

Rowena let out an annoyed huff.

"No offense," he added, prompting her to roll her eyes.

Sam looked at Crowley, who narrowed his eyes at him. "Why the bloody hell would I do that?" he said, offended at even being asked.

"Oedipus complex is well documented, especially in males who haven't had a healthy relationship with their mother," Castiel said.

Everyone looked at him.

He put on a proud smile. "Netflix is very educational."

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out!" Crowley exclaimed. "How do we know it wasn't you? You spend all your time with these flannel-wearing buffoons, one of which, at one point, hadn't left the room in two days, and came out hungover and wearing lingerie." 

Dean let out a sigh, avoiding the judging glanced thrown his way. "Dude, what the hell? It was supposed to stay between us!"

Crowley smirked.

Sam frowned.

"It was one time!" Dean exclaimed defensively.

"It wasn't me, either," Castiel said, breaking up the uncomfortable – albeit incredibly amusing – argument. "I only watch the pizza man."

The younger Winchester sighed, taking a moment to compose his thoughts. "If it wasn't Dean, Crowley, or Cas, who else could it have been?"

It didn't take everyone long to connect the dots. One by one, heads turned in your direction, looks of suspicion and judgment slowly landing on you.

You hid your face further in your hands, blushing like you never had before in your life.  _Damn it!_

Rowena was first to speak.

"Seriously?"

If looks could kill, you would have dropped dead right this instant. The witch could be scary when she was displeased.

"It wasn't me," you squeaked in an attempt to get yourself out of this mess.

Nobody believed you.

Dean grinned, giving you a subtle wink and thumbs up. Castiel tilted his head to the side like a puppy, observing you curiously. Sam was frowning, and Crowley took a ship of his whiskey.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events," the king of Hell said amusedly.

"Why, Y/N?" Sam asked, taking an exasperated breath.

You sighed. There was no point in denying it anymore.

"I've been in this coop for the whole damn day!" you exclaimed, relief flooding your veins at your frustrations finally being let out. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I'm drinking warm water and skimming through dirty books. My clothes are full of dust. An hour ago I was attacked by a cockroach the size of Crowley's ego. I haven't touched my girlfriend in over twelve hours. Sue me for wanting a break!"

"Twelve hours? That's almost a full year," Crowley said sarcastically.

"Don't make me talk about our sex life!" you threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" he said, mortified.

"Try me!"

Castiel looked from you to him, eyeing you like a scientist observing his new specimen. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Say what? These two," you motioned towards Sam and Dean, "keep rushing us! I didn't want giant over there to scream in my face. I know how he can be when he doesn't get his way."

Sam had the decency to look ashamed, shooting Rowena an apologetic look. She scowled at him in response.

"I'm with Y/N on this," Dean said. "We should take a break."

"Yeah," his brother surprisingly agreed. "Let's take five."

"An hour," Rowena said.

"We're kinda in a rush here," he tried to reason.

"We take an hour of rest, or Y/N and I are leaving, and you can cast whatever bloody spell we're looking for yourself!"

Sam contemplated it for a moment, then sighed in defeat. "Fine. Let's take an hour. But not a second more."

She smirked. "Don't you worry, Samuel. I always keep my end of the deal. Can't say the same for you."

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes.

Smiling in victory, Rowena took your hand in hers and motioned for you to follow her. You shivered at her touch, basking in the feeling of her warmth melting into yours. It almost felt like years, instead of measly hours, since her skin was last in contact with yours.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"The first room we come across," she said, dead serious. Her words filled you with joy, the promise behind them making your heart beat fast. Just a few more minutes and she was all yours for almost a full hour.  _Finally!_  "Y/N isn't the only one in need of affection."

"Someone mercy kill me," Crowley said dramatically, refilling his glass and downing his drink in one go.

"It better not be my room!" Dean shouted as you headed out.

"I don't understand," Castiel said, looking after the two of you in wonder. "Rowena said they need affection. Are they going to hug? Why couldn't they hug here?" He frowned, then shot an accusatory glance at Dean. "Is it because Dean is always watching them when they do it? I've been telling him it's not appropriate."

The Winchester in question facepalmed, while Sam gave a small chuckle.

Crowley choked back a laugh. "Never change, feathers."

Five minutes later, distinctive moaning rang throughout the bunker, and a look of realization dawned on Castiel's face, much to everyone else's amusement. As if on cue, Crowley vanished, with a promise to be back in an hour. The angel and the brothers had nothing left to do but sit and wait, hands pressed to their ears in desperate attempts to shut out the noise.

The noise that was growing louder by the minute and lasted for exactly one hour.

At least you were on time. Rowena was, after all, big on making good on her word.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.
> 
> I know nothing about Oedipus complex, except for what it is. Don't take Castiel's info as fact. I was talking shit.


End file.
